Talk:Total Drama: The Movie
I can't wait until this camp starts! XD -NIzzy can i be Kenzen me as a CC please--Kenzen11 I feel like a stick in the mud *turns into a stick in the mud* CRAP 07:28, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Rules of Total Drama: The Movie 1) No swearing, cussing, or whatever. You can, however, say OH ****! 2) Be appropriate, please. I don't want to log on seeing Billy: *shows his **** to Bob* 3) Don't personally attack people. That's just mean. You can have a mean character, but don't go too far. 4) If you are eliminated, go to B-Movie Island. Do not come back randomly and compete unless you are told to come back in episode 11, "The Longest Fall". 5) Play fair. Don't cheat or I will find out and you will be disqualified from ever returning to Total Drama: The Movie or any of it's upcoming seasons. 6) Have fun. This is just a game, so don't be a sore loser. Why is there a B-Movie Isle and a B-Movie Island? --Your heart's on fire, 18:58, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Can I have the other one? XD jk I have no use for it. --Your heart's on fire, 19:20, October 17, 2009 (UTC) accident. I'll delete B-Movie Isle. This is what happens when you eat all the ketchup.You start to talk crazy...SQUEEL!!! 19:24, October 17, 2009 (UTC) k. --Your heart's on fire, 19:29, October 17, 2009 (UTC) You should move the romance one to an episode with even cast TD: TM Shippings/Flictings I thought it would be fun to list the Shippings and Flictings in Total Drama: The Movie. If you know any, feel free to jot them down here. -User:KoopaKidJr. Ooh! Chimmy and Joe conflict-WussFlicting! XD Chimchar, I choose you! SILVER! 22:45, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Cody and Joe- AllianceFlicting (XD, alot of Joe conflicts) and I don't actually think there are many shippings for this camp. Tye and Joe - StrategistFlicting (Me and Tye's personal favorite, XD) Ooh! Didn't Amy have a crush on Joe? That could be OppositesShipping! Chimchar, I choose you! SILVER! 22:56, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Thats true! I need to update my page now! XD --Your heart's on fire, 22:58, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I'll create them if you want-benthegame also how about Sickshipping(Cody Chimmy Friendship) Anaginistshipping(Cody Tye Friendship)the users must approve first What about DrunkShipping? (Joe-Harley Friendship) -User:KoopaKidJr. Um...sure! Though I think friendships are friendings...Chimchar, I choose you! SILVER! 23:18, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I like all the ideas, but I think we should change the name of Cody-Tye to... I dunno. Any ideas? --Your heart's on fire, 23:18, October 23, 2009 (UTC) How about CameraShipping-benthegame Ok, that works. Also, was it Friendings? or was it just all shippings? idk, they're gone from the TDI wiki. And just a note to all signature-less people: I have a blog post on how to make a sig. I hope someone finds something in it useful XD --Your heart's on fire, 23:21, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I just want to make sure before I post any friendships --Your heart's on fire, 23:25, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure if the friendings existed...but you might as well do it anyways, cause I can't think of anything else... Chimchar, I choose you! SILVER! 23:43, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Meh, ok. Makes more sense anyways.--Your heart's on fire, 23:47, October 23, 2009 (UTC) How about HateFlicting? (Everyone and Joe) -User:KoopaKidJr. Wait-did Joe just say Chimmy's kiss was hot? Hmm...I smell a shoppin-, bleh, shipping! (XD, anybody got any ideas for the shipping no one expected?) Chimchar, I choose you! SILVER! 14:22, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Video:I Don't Care - Apocalyptica Feat. Adam Gontier (with lyrics) Doesn't this song fit Joe and Chimmy's rivalry perfectly? -User:KoopaKidJr. OMG yeah! Now I'm gonna try songs that fit some other shippings or flictings or friendings! ^U^ Chimchar, I choose you! SILVER! 15:59, October 24, 2009 (UTC) thumb|300px|right I haven't found anything else, but I think this kinda fits Amy now... Chimchar, I choose you! SILVER! 16:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) What should Joe+DJ-James Conflict.GreenMagic01 thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right I couldn't decide which song fits Joe better, so I picked both. -User:KoopaKidJr. I picked out a mock theme song for Joe! XD Chimchar, I choose you! SILVER! 16:33, October 24, 2009 (UTC) thumb|300px|right Personally, I think the Lion King one fits Joe better...Chimchar, I choose you! SILVER! 17:56, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Video:Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Greenday Lyrics Chimmy's theme song. -User:KoopaKidJr. What do the rest of you think of these theme songs (and more to come soon) for these characters? -User:KoopaKidJr. I never thought of that for Chimmy...but it does show that even though she tries to be nice, she's incredibly lonley... Chimchar, I choose you! SILVER! 15:29, October 25, 2009 (UTC) incredibly lonely? she has Shadow, just not here. --Your heart's on fire, 15:45, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Good point...but other than him and Sunshine, no one truly gets her... Chimchar, I choose you! SILVER! 15:52, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Video:Pink- So What lyrics Would this song fit Joe/Amy or Lindsay/Tyler? -User:KoopaKidJr. Definetly Joe/Amy. Chimchar, I choose you! SILVER! 16:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Video:Weird Al Yankovic - The Beer Song This is Harley's song! -User:KoopaKidJr. all i saw was the pic and I knew it was the beer song! XD --Your heart's on fire, 16:55, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I can't decide, so I'll post each of these for a potential Chimmy theme song. Chimchar, I choose you! SILVER! 20:44, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Tyler-Joe friendship... Antagonist-WannabeFriending? (XD I know friendings aren't real, but...) Perhaps AllianceFlicting for Tyler-Amy? VoteFlicting for Tyler-Duncan. Or... if Amy comes back... AllianceSHIPPING? (hint, hint, everyone) COKEMAN11! THE END OF THE WORLD! 00:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|Could it be this one? thumb|300px|right|Or this one? I think I found a theme for TylerXAmy! Chimchar, I choose you! SILVER! 01:16, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Meh...needs a bit more optimism. --COKEMAN11! THE END OF THE WORLD! 02:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I got nothing then. XD. Unless...could this work? Chimchar, I choose you! SILVER! 11:58, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I got 3 themes. Another Joe theme, a Joe-Tyler Conflict theme, and a TylerXAmy Shipping theme!!! -User:KoopaKidJr. James` theme is probably Thx for the memmories --Tdafan123 23:44, November 10, 2009 (UTC)Tdafan123 thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right|Another theme for Joe thumb|300px|right|Joe-Tyler Conflict Theme thumb|300px|right|TylerXAmy Shipping Theme I think I've finally got a good Chimmy theme song! Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 01:58, November 12, 2009 (UTC) thumb|300px|right